Eureka Seven: Aftermath
by UnformalAssassin
Summary: Oddly enough as this Half-Crossover Half-normal story that mainly Nobody would ever think to imagine, Yes. Dishonored and Eureka Seven, This is my First (And likely most horrid) Story. Enjoy. Characters include Renton, Eureka, And Lefanz. Since having Two Categories disallows me the ability to put two characters, or even more, I'm putting them in the summary.


Eureka Seven: Aftermath. (Taking place on earth, where Renton and Eureka Ended up on the last episode. First Story, Third person, Odd feeling to it. I'm just not used to writing stories. If you like without twists, then this is not for you, and you should exit this page.  
**SPOILER**: Twist: Eureka, While Renton is unconscious finds a Mysterious person who is seemingly stalking them, This is found out to be Lefanz Attano.)

This, is as well as a story are my own thoughts. I seemingly find my self happy to present a story I have been writing and thinking in my head ever since i finished Eureka Seven.  
Chapter 1.

Renton scratched his head, not having the available knowledge of how to build a house for Eureka and himself. She would definitely believe in him with all her strength, But the thought of her belief was not enough, He would need supplies firsthand, Wood, Hammer & Nails with that. "Hey Eureka, Lets try to find some sticks Okay?" Renton said to her. Eureka looked at him, wondering how so. "Why?" "We Need to either find or make shelter, it looks as if it is going to rain soon Eureka!" Renton pointed to the sky, and the dark clouds shown themselves to be rather Frightening. Eureka sighed, wanting to be close to Renton for just a bit longer before he sat up and started picking up large sticks. Eureka followed and picked some up her self. Renton looked at her, smiling as if she was all he would need to stay here on this world, Renton then had passing thoughts of Grandpa, Maurice, Maeter, and Lynck. They were all what he would like to have, but at the moment he needed to make a shelter.  
Sighing, Renton looked over to a large log, thinking he could flatten it out and put it up against a tree to act as a type of shelter, but it looked too large for just himself to lift.  
Renton then looked over to the girl he loved, Then scolding himself and blushing slightly for asking her to help him with a mans job. "Eureka, can you help me with this stump over here? Maybe we can put it up against a tree use as shelter, or we could make-" Renton suddenly had a perfect idea. "Yes? what could we make?" Eureka asked, Knocking Renton out of his state of imagination. "Huh? Yeah! we could make a kind of wall if we were able to split this log here, then we could stick them in the ground to where it would look like a rectangle if they were connected." Renton suddenly burst with ideas in his head, enough sticks for a roof and another wall! "That sounds like a great idea Renton, but I don't think that would be a wall." Eureka Replied to him. "But that is where all the sticks we are picking up come in. We sort out the long ones from the shorts and put them in between the split log parts." Renton explained. Eureka looked down, hoping she did not make him unhappy with her ignorance. "Sure Renton, good idea." Eureka Said. Renton smiled at this, he simply found himself a rock and with Eureka's help, he sat up the log. Afterward he began hitting it in the middle with the rock on it's sharp side, possibly splitting it. After a couple or so minutes there was a large indentation on it and Eureka was exhausted from keeping it up so long. "Just another minute, Eureka. This should not take us much longer!" with a final smash the log split in little splinters and had ripped into four. "Yes! we did it!" Eureka found herself saying that without her own consent. "Yeah we did." Renton replied. Now that part was finally done, all they would have to do is hammer the pieces into the ground with the blunt side of the rock now. Eureka felt as if she could hug Renton because of this accomplish ment they made - Together. He was glad too, that they were able to do this, but he noticed the sky was getting darker. "Eureka, we don't have much time left untill dark, and who knows what happens when it comes so lets hurry."  
Eureka looked at him, and nodded "Right." Renton then noticed a figure in the dusk. He blinked and looked again, nothing. Must have been his imagination, so Renton quickly grabbed one of the log pieces and began hammering it into the ground with the rock, Eureka quickly caught on  
and held the stick for him so he would not bash his hand to pieces. After a couple or so minutes they were finished and were quite silent at this, Renton then gestured towards the sticks they had picked up and distinguished the long from the short.  
Renton then smiled, He was once one of the short. He was like the long ones, had already been put into a wall with one other stick. Eureka was that other stick, Smiling at this thought, Eureka snapped her fingers to him and he came out of his train of thought."Sorry." Renton managed to say to the staring Eureka. Placing the sticks inside, Eureka wondered what he was thinking. Should she say something? Does Renton not want to talk? "Renton, Why are you quiet? Am I..." Eureka Suddenly could not think of the tried to materialize the thought again but however hard she tried it was unable to come back into her mind. "I'm sorry for being quiet Eureka, i'm just trying to get this finished quickly so we can talk when it is done." Renton replied hoping he had not bored looked at him, not trying to think of the word anymore, but just kept staring at him smiling and happy. The final stick was placed and they sat down, the wall was a little higher than Renton. "Renton, it's finished." Eureka said. "Yeah, we might need to get some more sticks to get it done though." All they had to do is make a roof, however that would not be possible at the time, so they would have to make it slanted. Renton thought over this concept, They would have to lay down and find some way to make a door. Something like that, however the persistent moving shadow near a tree beckoned to him. Wanting to find it out, Renton passed over it, Nothing."Renton?" Eureka asked. "Huh? Oh, just looking over here, Thought i might have saw something. My imagination, eh?" Renton Laughed with her a little. A snapping noise came from a couple of twigs, then staring in that direction, Eureka found another odd occurrence. "Renton...look." Eureka Said, Pointing to the pile that somehow appeared there from thin air. Eureka Thought that this was normal for Earth, However Renton was staring mouth gaped open. "Eureka, Maybe we shouldn't -" "Pick Them Up." Renton Gasped, suddenly looking all around him for the source of the voice. Nothing, "Eureka, did you say that?" Eureka only looked at Renton with a raised eyebrow. "Renton? What did I say?" Eureka replied, completely oblivious to the voice that had called out to Renton. He could have swore he heard something. Maybe it was his imagination. "Sorry, Must have heard nothing." "Lets go ahead and pick them up." Eureka smiled and put her hand on Renton's shoulder to comfort him. he smiled back and began picking up some of the sticks. Eureka did the same, and soon after they had a nice-ish slanted mini-house. "Renton. I'm Tired, can we lay down near the lake?" Eureka said to him, holding his hand. "Sure Eureka. Its a nice night, see that rock over there? We can cover one of the openings and pull the rock in with us to make sure nothing comes in after we get to sleep." Eureka grinned, wanting to hear more of what Renton had in mind."Renton, what was it that you thought you heard?" Eureka wanted to make sure of this before asking about his-self. "It was nothing really, something just said Pick Up The Sticks, or Pick Them Up, if you want to be specific.""Hmmmmnnn, Are you sure? I Didn't hear anything." Eureka frowned, once again hoping she had not annoyed him. "Yeah, I'm sure I heard Something. What's with the long face, Eureka?" Renton asked. "What i... I'm just thinking, not sure how it is going to be." Eureka came up with a quick lie. However much she loved Renton she just had to lie sometimes, it was as if it was some kind of thing all humans did. Or was it? maybe Renton saw through the lie. "Eureka, it will be fine, as long as we can make another wall and then put the slant sticks on as a roof, and lea-" "Renton, I'm hoping so, but if anything I believe we can do that. It is just so dangerous sometimes." Eureka Interupted "Eureka... we will be fine." Renton smiled and put his arm around her. "When I was a kid, my uncle taught me allot about surviving in a jungle, or a forest even. Sis even got me books about survival in a library." Renton reassured Eureka with this. "I'm glad Renton." Eureka layed her head on his shoulder. "Come-on, we can't look at the lake much longer, we need to get inside and make a fire." Renton said. "Sure, but how are we going to make a fire?" Eureka replied to the thought as if Renton could magically cause a fire directly in front of them. Smiling at this thought, Eureka took Renton's hand and they began to walk back to the shelter of which they made together. Happy with Eureka's new enthusiasm, Renton laughed and took out a small wrench of which his grandpa gave him after he fully learned how to dismantle and re-mantle a bike. Renton then looked around for flint. Eureka, Not knowing what Renton was trying she looked inside of the slanted shelter and layed down inside of it. "Renton, what are you doing?" She randomly asked. "I'm looking for some flint, you can use that with steel to make a fire." With this being said a small piece of black rock came flying by his head and stuck in a tree while making a rather loud noise. Renton, Yelping at this mainly because if he moved his head even a little the rock could have struck him. "Renton, what was that?" Eureka came out wanting to see what had happened. "Eureka! did you do that?" "What? No I...I was in the shelter." "What threw that at me then?" "Look at the tree, Renton. It has a hole in it." "That is a rock. it only looks like a hole." Renton went over to the tree and took held of the rock and kicked at the tree, trying to take it out. Eureka seen this and went behind him, grabbing the rock herself and tugging on it. With that kind of force, the rock rammed loose and they both fell to the ground. Renton quickly got under Eureka so he would take the full fall instead of her. He hit his head on hard, cold ground and Eureka's elbow jammed into his stomach thus knocking him unconscious. "Renton?" Eureka got up and held his hand in hers. No Reply, "Renton!" Eureka said again, with no reply. Eureka sighed and hugged him. Then she dragged him to the shelter and laid him inside, then she covered one entrance with leaves and looked over to the rock Renton pointed to that they could use as a door. Since Renton was out cold Eureka felt as if she should keep watch over him. She rolled the rock to the entrance and sealed off the opening. Eureka smiled at Renton's cleverness, they would still be able to breathe and nothing could get in. Eureka sat down beside the rock, her wings slightly shifting. Before Eureka fell asleep she could make out a figure of a human within the dark haze of the night.

This, is End of Day one, Chapter 1

**SPOILER**: Next Day Eureka will meet Lefanz, a Resident of earth and survivor of the Scubs. However much she wants to converse with him and the Scub Coral he shoots it down and keeps the subject on why _they_ are here, Not him. After noticing a strange glowing tattoo on Lefanz's hand, Eureka finds that He can somehow manipulate the universe around him. Lefanz then Disappears. Soon after, Renton wakes up and asks Eureka why she is so shaken. Afterward she explains to him about Lefanz's appearance and sudden disappearance, They continue to find out about this man and his presence on Earth.


End file.
